tvxqfandomcom-20200214-history
Choosey Lover (song)
Lyrics |-|Japanese= We’re T.V.X.Q Party, let’s party, it’s party time freaky freaky Boom Track Set the base (Wanna make you mine yeah) My Sexy Boo yee hah! Yo! Choosey Lover and Start! 舞い降りた天使　君の踊る様は 重要無形文化財　パパとママに感謝 しなやかなMove 君は知ってかしらずか 増やすCompetition どうにかしてほしいよ Nothing comes close, but you’re choosey lover どんな刺激もかないやしない Nothing comes close, but you’re choosey lover Hey, gotta make you mine Please, come dance with me Tease, 微笑みで 全て投げ出しそう Please その瞳 Bright みつめたい 僕だけとChoose me, love迷わずに もし僕が君のパパならとっくに 外出禁止令 キケン過ぎるYour beauty 柔らかな肌きらめくGolden chain Jewelyに妬くほど かなり禁断症状 Nothing comes close, but you’re choosey lover どんな刺激もかないやしない Nothing comes close, but you’re choosey lover Hey, gotta make you mine Please, don’t make me beg Tease, まなざしで 全て望むまま Please 夜明けまで Tight 抱きしめて くちびるで夢心地　その先まで Please, let me take U there Tease, 微笑みに 全てささげるよ Please 永遠に Right 誓うから 僕だけにGive me love, 今夜こそは Choose me baby uh Sexy lady uh We got this dance music right Move you right, the bass is tight East 2 west, north, south and all Everybody We got this dance music right Move you right, the bass is tight East 2 west, north, south and all Nothing comes close, but you’re choosey lover どんな刺激もかないやしない Nothing comes close, but you’re choosey lover Hey, gotta make you mine Please, don’t make me beg Tease, まなざしで 全て望むまま Please 夜明けまで Tight 抱きしめて くちびるで夢心地　その先まで Please, let me take U there Tease, 微笑みに 全てささげるよ Please 永遠に Right 誓うから 僕だけにGive me love, 今夜こそは |-|Romanized= We’re T.V.X.Q Party, let’s party, it’s party time freaky freaky Boom Track Set the base (Wanna make you mine yeah) My Sexy Boo yee hah! Yo! Choosey Lover and Start! maiorita tenshi kimi no odoru sama wa juuyou mukebun kazai PAPA to MAMA ni kansha shinayakana Move Kimi wa shitte ka shirazuka fuyasu competition dou ni kashite hoshii yo Nothing comes close, but you’re choosey lover donna shigeki mo kanai yashinai Nothing comes close, but you’re choosey lover Hey, gotta make you mine Please, come dance with me Tease, hoemini de subete nagedashi sou Please sono hitomi Bright mitsumetai boku dake to Choose me, love mayowazu ni moshi boku ga kimi no PAPA nara tokku ni gaishutsu kinshi rei kiken sugi no Your beauty Yawarakana hada ni kirameku Golden chain Jewelry ni yakuhodo kanari kindanshoujou Nothing come close, but you’re choosey lover donna shigeki mo kanai yashinai Nothing come close, but you’re choosey lover Hey, gotta make you mine Please don’t make me beg Tease manazashi de subete nozomu mama Please yoake made Tight dakishimete kuchibiru de yume kokoro sono saki made Please let me take U there Tease hohoemi ni subete sasageru yo Please eien ni Right chiun kara boku dake ni Give me love, konya kouso wa Choose me baby uh Sexy lady uh We got this music right Move you right, the bass is tight East, west, north, south and all Everybody We got this music right Move you right, the bass is tight East, west, north, south and all Nothing come close, but you’re choosey lover donna shigeki mo kanai yashinai Nothing come close, but you’re choosey lover Hey, gotta make you mine Please don’t make me beg Tease manazashi de subete nozomu mama Please yoake made Tight dakishimete kuchibiru de yume kokoro sono saki made Please let me take U there Tease hohoemini subete sasageru yo Please eien ni right chikau kara boku dake ni Give me love, konya kouso wa |-|English= We’re T.V.X.Q Party, let’s party, it’s party time Freaky freaky boom track Set the base (Wanna make you mine, yeah) My Sexy Boo yee hah! Yo! Choosey Lover and start! Your dance appears like a dance from a fallen angel I thank your parents for this important intangible cultural asset I wonder how you knew all the flexible moves In some way or other, I want to add to this competition Nothing comes close but your choosey lover There’s nourishment that has all kinds of stimuli Nothing comes close but your choosey lover Hey, gotta make you mine Please, come and dance with me Tease, with your smile So that I abandon everything Please, those eyes Bright, I want to gaze at them Choose only me, love, without being perplexed If I am already your “papa” The ban on us going out is in danger from your beauty The sparkling golden chain on your soft skin, It’s to the point where I’m jealous of jewelry and I have withdrawal symptoms Nothing comes close but you’re choosey lover There’s nourishment that has all kinds of stimuli Nothing comes close but you’re a choosey lover Hey, gotta make you mine Please, don’t make me beg, Tease, with your glance Like this, wishing for everything Please, until the daybreak Tight, hold me close I’m in a dream-like state from your lips before this point Please, let me take you there Tease, through your smile You give me everything Please, until the end Right, because it’s different Give only me love, for sure tonight Choose me baby uh Sexy lady uh We got this dance music right Move you right, the bass is tight East to west, north, south and all Everybody We got this dance music right Move you right, the bass is tight East to west, north, south and all Nothing comes close but you’re a choosey lover There’s nourishment that has all kinds of stimuli Nothing comes close but you’re a choosey lover Hey, gotta make you mine Please, don’t make me beg, Tease, with your glance Like this, wishing for everything Please, until the daybreak Tight, hold me close I’m in a dream-like state from your lips before this point Please, let me take you there Tease, through your smile You give me everything Please, until the end Right, because it’s different Give only me love, for sure tonight Category:Songs Category:Japanese Songs